


戏生

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	1. 楔子

『楔子』

Sherlock凑巧翻出那张委托人送来当做谢礼的话剧票的时候，发现那场演出的日子凑巧就是当天晚上7点，而现在的时间凑巧是晚上6点30分。

而他凑巧的很闲，凑巧的很无聊。

于是他将那张票随意地揣在了口袋里，套上外衣挂上围巾便出了门，完全不顾John从身后投来的疑惑的眼神。

他匆匆地下楼，匆匆地来到街边，匆匆地招上一辆出租车，匆匆地坐了进去。

在他快速地报出剧院的名字之后，他抬起手腕看了一下表。

6点37分。

还有3分钟便是入场时间。

他看着窗外。出租车正在街上快速地向剧院行进着，将那些他再熟悉不过的甚至让他感到厌烦的街景一样样抛掷一般地丢到了后面。

他其实不爱看话剧，一直都不爱。他不爱那些虚构的故事和矫揉造作的情节，尤其不爱看那些演员那样用力到扭曲地将那些假惺惺的情节假惺惺地演绎出来。

但是，在一个如此无聊的晚上，即使是话剧，也让他开始莫名地期待了起来。

他再度抬起手腕看了看表。

6点42分。

他伸手摸了摸口袋里面的票。

这场戏，就要开始了。


	2. 『第一幕·初相遇』

“——我爱你。”

Sherlock坐在漆黑一片的剧院里，看着舞台上的灯光起了又落。

“——我爱你，我真的爱你。”

委托人送来的票的位置并不算靠前，他挤在一众观众中间伸着脖子才能不被前排的人的脑袋挡住视线。。

“——你觉得可笑？啊，是啊，我也觉得可笑，可这是真的。”

剧情俗套得让人有种想要破口大骂的冲动。杀手爱上了暗杀的目标，历尽痛苦纠结可最终还是不能在一起。

“——请相信我，相信我对你的心意——”

但他却竟然没有睡过去或中途就离开——这不得不说是个奇迹，但他还是做到了。

“——我爱你——”

——因为台上的这个小个子演员。

他的位置真得不算靠前，他只能勉强看见舞台上演员的样貌神情。

但不知道为什么，他却能清晰地看清楚这个小个子演员的样子。

黑发，发际线堪忧；矮；甚至还有点小肚腩——不管从什么角度来说，他都不算是个外貌出众的演员。然而Sherlock就是那样清晰地看到他，看到他的眼睛，在舞台的灯光下。

那是双深褐色的眼睛——他也许并没有真正看到，因为太远太暗，可他就是知道那双眼睛一定是深褐色的——大，而且有神。灯光照进那双眼睛里面，淌出溢满整个大厅的神采。那神采亮而深邃，随着他眨眼的动作而晃动，晃得Sherlock竟移不开视线。他看着他，看着他的那双眼睛，看着那双眼睛里面的感情伴着台词的变化而闪现莫测的流光。

“——因为任务，我不得不杀了你……”

漂亮。

“——但我之后就会自杀，就会随你而去。”

漂亮得简直无辜。

“——因为，没有你的世界，将是多么的无聊——”

那双眼睛似乎突然看向了自己的方向。Sherlock在一瞬间觉得被什么东西狠狠击中，浑身一阵麻麻的僵直。

他有些发愣地看着那小个子演员在台上，拿着一把逼真的银色道具手枪，对准了他面前的女演员。

“——让我们永远在一起……”

他缓缓地、缓缓地扣动了道具枪的扳机。他的动作僵硬，他的表情痛苦却又有着扭曲的欢愉。

仿佛他真的在亲手杀死他最爱的人一般。

一声巨大的枪响，女演员应声倒下，倒在一簇暗红色的灯光里。

而那小个子演员则缓缓地转过身来，面向着观众。一束冰蓝的灯光打在他的身上，他的眼神如冰又如火。

他将那把枪指向自己的太阳穴。他的眼角流下一滴融化成血的眼泪，突兀而刺眼地划过他上扬的唇角。

“——我爱你——”

他说，声音幽幽回荡在死寂的剧场里。

Sherlock觉得，他似乎仍在看着自己，那眼神让他无法思考，胸口闷闷的疼。

“——再见。”

他毫不犹豫地勾起食指，他在又一声枪响中快速向后直直倒去。

然而他的眼神依然那样炙热而冰冷。如此悲哀，又如此幸福。

Sherlock觉得脑子里面短路一般一片空白。

当他再度回过神来的时候，舞台的幕布已经拉上。观众席灯光亮起，所有的观众们都起立鼓着掌。

他喘了口气，发现刚才自己浑身紧绷得像一根木头。

他别扭地站起来，有些不大习惯地跟着观众们一起鼓掌。

然后，舞台上的幕布再度拉开了。演员们一个一个走上来，向观众们鞠躬谢幕。

他木然地看着那些陌生的演员出现，鞠躬，赢得观众们一片如雷的掌声。他在那掌声中甚至想不起来这些人刚才都演的是什么角色。

他只记得——

“呀——Richard Brook——！！！！！”

一阵疯狂的年轻女性的尖叫声将他想要再一次飘走的思绪愣生生扯回了舞台上。他下意识地伸手揉了揉耳朵，定睛向舞台上看去。

小个子演员从后台走了出来。

他的头发稍微有些乱，他的脸上带着释然而充满成就感的微笑。这让他看起来柔软而可爱，和刚才那个用枪指着自己脑袋的人判若两人。

他走到舞台中央，向观众深深地鞠了一个躬，激起了本晚最夸张热烈的一次掌声——和夹杂在其中的各种高高低低的女性的尖叫。

“Richard Brook！Richard Brook！”

那些尖叫高亢得简直有些失真，这让Sherlock厌恶的皱起了眉。

但是他没有离开。他只是皱着眉，继续站在那里，看那小个子演员直起身来，举起双手，示意台下安静。

然后台下真的几秒之内就安静了下来，仿佛刚才那些吵闹都不曾存在。

Sherlock从不曾想过一个演员可以有这样大的影响力。

他站在那里，看那个小个子演员微笑着环视一下全场，然后张口，说：

“谢谢你们今天来看我们的演出——”

剧场里又是一阵掌声加尖叫。

Sherlock几乎想要大声唾弃这些人——尤其是这些女人——的自控能力，以及智商了。

他看见小个子演员站在台上，笑得有些腼腆。他看起来似乎有些紧张地双手握在一起，目光绕着全场转，却最终——

落在了自己的身上。

这引起了他身边几个女人的一阵切切查查的骚动。

他看见他的眼神，亮，且深邃，带着流光，仿佛要把人吸进去一般——

“我等你——你们——很久了。”

然后又是一阵震耳欲聋的掌声和尖叫。Sherlock觉得自己几乎要晕厥，但却不是因为那嘈杂的声音，而是因为刚才那一瞬间，胸腔中鼓动起的高鸣。

他使劲咽了一口口水，有些发愣地看着舞台上的红色幕布再一次缓缓地拉上，将那些人——那个人——的身影彻底地挡在后面。

他甚至在人群开始陆续离开剧场的时候都没有走。

他盯着那块巨大的红色幕布，他在那块幕布上似乎还能看见那小个子演员的眼神，听见他说的话。

他觉得胸口有什么东西堵住了一般，有着咽不下又吐不出的难受。

这让他觉得——

讨厌。

是的，讨厌。

他讨厌戏剧，因为戏剧里面所有的故事都是假的，且没有一点逻辑可言。

他更讨厌戏剧演员，因为那些演员可以将那些假惺惺的故事如此卖力的演出来。

而他最讨厌的，是演得好的戏剧演员。他们可以将你明知是假的的事情演得逼真而生动，甚至将你洗脑，让你认为那就是真的，假的也是真的。

——就像那个小个子演员。

剧场里的人已经走得稀稀落落，空旷的大厅安静了下来。

台上厚重的红色幕布静悄悄地不动。

刚才的一切喧闹此刻已经无迹可寻。

曲终人散，什么都发生了，但什么都没有发生。

Sherlock又向台上看了几眼，然后迈开步子，离开了剧场。


	3. 『第二幕·再相逢』

那之后，Sherlock很久都没有再去看过话剧。

他依然很讨厌话剧，讨厌话剧演员，讨厌演得好的话剧演员。

——尤其是像那个小个子那样的演得好的话剧演员。

他不知道为什么只那样一场连面貌都不能看得太清楚的话剧就让他对那个小个子演员留下了那么深的印象，但他确实在那次回来之后总能时不时地想起他，想起他在舞台上的表演，想起他灯光下亮得让人感到疼痛的眼神。

他只知道自己讨厌他。越想起他越讨厌。这种厌恶的感觉就像从骨头里面渗出来的，强烈的令他自己都觉得有些费解。

不过，他并没有多去在意。

反正，自己绝对不会再去看话剧了。他想。

直到他在大街上被一个小个子撞上为止。

“对、对不起！！”

那个从街角突然冒出来的撞在他身上的小个子有些紧张地道着歉。

时间已经很晚了。Sherlock没有看表，但估摸着也得十一点多了。街上已经没有什么行人了，商店也都关了门。整个大街上几乎只有路灯的光线漫在空气里，昏黄而迷蒙。

而在这样的夜里，那个撞上他小个子却裹着一件长长的大衣，大衣的衣领还故意竖了起来。帽子压得很低，围巾围得却很高，甚至还带着一副大大的墨镜。

——很可疑。

Sherlock在几眼快速地观察之后下了这个结论。他皱了皱眉，但却没有想深究什么。毕竟一个行人，即使他正在做着什么天大的坏事，也和自己没太大关系。

于是他只是轻哼了一声便想走开，却被那小个子的一声压低了的大喊镇住了脚步。

“啊——！！”

那个小个子慌张地看着自己——确切地说，是自己的胸，声音听起来惊惶失措。

“咖、咖啡——”

Sherlock坐在陌生的客厅里的陌生的沙发上，身上穿着一件明显小了一号的衬衫，听着也许是洗手间的房间里传来洗衣机运转的声音。

他无声地叹了口气，然后看见房间的主人——也就是撞到他的那个小个子——端着两杯热水从厨房里走出来。

“实、实在很抱歉……”

那个人将一杯热水递到自己手上，充满歉意地尴尬一笑。

“你的衣服……你看，这么晚了……还……”

“……无所谓。”

Sherlock喝了一口水，打断他完全不成文的话。

他看见那人有些拘谨地坐到了自己对面的沙发上，不安得仿佛自己才是主人，他才是客人。

……没想到。

他放下水杯，双手并拢，指尖抵在唇瓣上，上下打量了两圈对面的那个人。

黑发，发际线堪忧；矮；小肚腩……

他挑挑眉。

“真的是你。”

“……啊？”

那人显然没明白他在说什么，只瞪大了眼睛，露出一个茫然的表情。

眼睛，深褐色，大，而且亮，深不见底。

“果然是你。”

Sherlock点点头，似乎是在印证自己的说法。

“……呃……”

而对面的人仍然没有搞清楚状况，只是拧起两条细眉，有些迟疑地问道：

“我、我们……认识……吗？”

说实话，在Sherlock第一眼看清楚这个人的样貌的时候，他着实吓了一跳。

“简单来说，不认识。”

舞台上的小个子演员，那个让他没来由就很讨厌的人，那个他觉得这辈子估计不会再碰到第二次的人。

“不过我知道你。”

那个能把真的演成假的，假的演成真的的人。

“我看过你演的戏。”

“诶，真的吗？”

小个子的眼睛一下子亮了起来。

“你、你看过？”

“嗯。”

Sherlock饶有兴趣地看着他的反应。

“就是大概，一个月前的那一场。”

“‘最后一次约会’？”

他眨着大眼睛，看起来很兴奋地问。

“我不记得名字。”

Sherlock直白地回答。

“我甚至不记得内容是什么。”

然后他看到对面那人的眼神一下子又暗了下去。

“……哦，嗯，呵呵。”

那人干笑两声，搓了搓手。

“确实，也许确实不是一场令人印象深刻的演出。”

他说。

Sherlock耸耸肩，不置可否。

房间里一下子安静起来。

里面的房间里面传来洗衣机的隆隆声，Sherlock看见小个子坐在他对面，深褐色的眼睛里面目光流转。

“……Jim Moriarty。”

突然，他听见小个子说，声音震动空气，荡在沉默的客厅里。

“什么？”

他下意识地反应了一句。

小个子快速地眨眨眼。

“Jim Moriarty，我的名字。”

他再次不自然地笑了笑，说道。

“如果你想要知道的话。”

“……哦。”

Sherlock在脑海里快速念了几遍这个名字，总觉得哪里有些微妙的违和感。

“……那Richard Brook？”

他问。

他突然想起来那天在剧场，那些坐在他身边的疯狂的女人们喊的是这个名字，而不是Jim Moriarty。

“啊，那是我的艺名。”

对面的人答道，笑得有些腼腆。

“我、我对公众不公布真名的。”

“……嗯。”

Sherlock撇撇嘴角。

“那你告诉我真名？”

他摇摇头。

“……你没关系。”

顿了顿，又补充道：

“你不是粉丝。”

“……”

Sherlock几乎有一种翻白眼的冲动，不过他最终还是将这个白眼默默翻在了心里，和那句“我当然不是”的大喊一起。

“实际上，”

Jim见Sherlock不说话，便又径自开口，有些小声地道，

“今天我走那么快，就是在躲粉丝……”

Sherlock怀疑自己真的把白眼翻出来了。

他真的不能理解，为什么连戏剧演员——讨厌的戏剧演员——都能有粉丝。

——尤其还是他对面这一个。

“……嗯。”

他用这样的方式来结束这个他不能理解的话题。他看见Jim又冲他别扭地笑了笑，伸手摸了摸鼻头，不再说话了。

他的指尖在唇上上下移动了两下。

腼腆，羞涩，有点呆，笨嘴笨舌。

这是他到现在为止从这个小个子演员身上看见的所有特质，和他在舞台上的表演完全不一样。

他还记得——当然记得——他在舞台上的样子。那样深沉，显得非常富于智慧，一举手一投足都拿捏得恰到好处，台词说得流利的仿佛镌刻在他生命里一般。

而不是现在这样……这样。

Sherlock在心里冷冷地笑了一声。

所以他才讨厌演员，讨厌他。

他能将一个完全不是自己的人演得惟妙惟肖，装得天衣无缝。而在卸下行头之后，又像什么都没发生过一样继续自己另外一种完全不同的生活。

入戏入得深，出戏出得也快。面具说戴就戴，说摘就摘，不留一丝痕迹。

——这样的人，说实话，他一点都不想深交。

Sherlock扯扯嘴角。

“那好吧，Jim。谢谢你的水。”

他站起身来，扯扯身上这件有点小的衬衫，拿起挂在沙发背上的大衣。

“那件正在洗的衣服我不要了，你可以把它扔了。这件衣服如果你需要我回过两天把它寄回来。那么，再见。”

连珠炮一般扔下这句话，他便抬腿往出走。

却被Jim一声叫住。

“诶诶等一下！”

Jim叫住他，急忙忙站起身来，跑到自己面前。

“那个……你等一下。”

他说着，向里面一个房间走去，边走边回头看，

“等一下啊。”

生怕Sherlock跑了似的。

Sherlock嘴角抽搐一下。

他看着Jim跑进一个房间，隔了不一会儿便又跑回来，手里拿着一张……哦，一张票。

“这个，给你。”

Jim将那张票塞到他手里，说道。

“算是我的赔礼吧……我下一场演出的票，一个新戏的首场。VIP包厢。”

他说到演戏，眼睛又亮了起来。

“你会来看的吧。”

“……”

Sherlock看着他。他在他的眼睛里面看见了舞台上的灯光。

他心跳咚的一下。他鬼使神差地点了点头。

“……嗯。”

然后他看见Jim冲他笑，这一次笑得舒展而愉悦，眼角堆出细腻的笑纹。

“嗯，那我去你开门。”

说罢便走去门边，打开门。

“很高兴认识你。”

他说，目光随着Sherlock的身形移动。待到Sherlock走到门边的时候，还伸出自己的右手。

Sherlock低头看了看那只手，有些迟疑，但还是最终伸出了自己的右手。

当两只手握在一起的那一瞬间，他突然有种被什么击中的感觉。一种难以言说的微妙电流从Jim手心的纹路传过来，顺着他的血脉直接闯进心脏。

他甚至浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。

他匆匆地将握在一起的手松开，不愿去多想刚才那奇怪的感觉，抬脚就想出门。

“诶，那个，”

却被Jim再一次叫住。

“你……”

Jim用刚才握住他的那只手摸了摸鼻头，有些尴尬道：

“你介意告诉我你的名字吗？”

“……”

Sherlock将自己的右手不动声色地放回大衣口袋。

“Sherlock，Sherlock Holmes。”

他平直地说，却莫名地觉得自己的名字似乎触动了什么开关，带起空气中一种难以言说的频率。

他看到Jim的微笑柔软，被房间里的灯光打上一层暧昧。

“很高兴认识你。”

他又说了一遍这句话，声音飘到楼道里面，带起回声。

“Sherlock。”

Sherlock走在回家的路上，口袋里揣着一张话剧的票，脑袋里面不停回荡着Jim唤他名字的回声。


	4. 『第三幕·求不得』

“……Sherlock……”

——我就是你，你就是我。我们一样聪明，一样对这个世界充满鄙夷，又一样满心罪恶。

“……Sherlock……”

——我一直期待着，和你在地狱握手。

“Sherlock……”

——可你……你不是我，你不是。

“Sherlock……”

——你终究，终究，选择的不是我。

“……Sherlock。”

——祝福你。祝福你和他在一起幸福。

“Sherlock。”

——再见。

“Sherlock！”

“啊！”

Sherlock猛地回神，看见Jim正站在自己面前，满脸担忧地看着自己。

他的脸上还带着没有卸干净的妆，额头上也还留着没有擦干的汗。他的衣服穿得也不是很整齐，显然是回到后台之后匆匆收拾了一下就出来了。

他轻皱着眉，眼神里面满是关切。

“Sherlock，你……你还好吗？”

“……嗯。”

Sherlock短促地回应一声，站起身来。

他这才发觉自己的身体刚才一直紧绷着，并且浑身都出了汗。

他用余光环视了一下剧场。

其他观众都已经离开了。整个剧场里面只有他和Jim两个人面对面。

他默默地咽了咽口水。

“你刚才吓死我了，Sherlock。”

Jim的眉心稍微舒展了一下，但依然有些不安地看着他，说道。

“你一个人坐在这里，动也不动地看着前面发呆，我怎么叫你你都像没听见似的……”

Jim说着，似乎有些心有余悸地吸口气，然而却又小小地笑出来。

“我都怀疑你是不是发什么病了，真是吓得我够呛。”

“……我没事。”

面对Jim的关切，Sherlock有些不自在地答道。

“只不过……在想事情。”

“想事情？”

Jim好奇地眨了眨那双大大的眼睛，睫毛忽闪。

“什么事情让你想得这么入迷？”

“……”

Sherlock抿紧了唇。

什么事情？

——再见。

那个声音再次毫无征兆地钻入他的脑海，他浑身几乎一个冷战。

他快速地眨眨眼。

Jim的脸还在离他这么近的距离。

他胸口又是蓦地一紧。

他又想起刚才那场戏，那场戏里的对白。

——我就是你，你就是我。

他想起Jim在舞台上的样子。

——我一直期待着，和你在地狱握手。

VIP包厢离舞台那样近，他可以那样清楚地看见Jim神情——疯狂，绝望，扭曲，却又有着深深的迷恋。

——你终究，终究，选择的不是我。

那些情感在他的眼中混杂成深不见底的渊薮，而他单薄的身体在这一片渊薮中反而显得透明。

——祝福你。祝福你和他在一起幸福。

他没有流泪。

他在笑。

他似乎已经被自己的深情撕裂。

——再见。

再也不见。

“Sherlock！”

Sherlock一个哆嗦，这才发现自己又再一次被刚才那场戏剧中的场景摄了心魂。

“你真的、真的还好吗？”

Jim似乎又凑近了一点，脸上的担忧显而易见。

Sherlock几乎能看见他睫毛上残留的化妆品的痕迹。

他不自然地清清嗓子。

“……当然。”

他快速地说，庆幸地看到Jim将他们之间的距离又拉开了一点，这让他觉得安全了一些。

“当然。”

“……哦。”

Jim似乎不大相信，但却不再追问，只是又问了一遍刚才的问题：

“你到底在想什么事情？”

“……我……”

停顿了一下，Sherlock努力压下那些又一次叫嚣着翻腾上来的画面与对白，说。

“在想刚才的话剧。”

“是吗？”

Jim的眼神亮起来，显得很开心。

“那你觉得……它怎么样？”

他问，又期待又紧张的样子。

Sherlock看着Jim满是期待的样子，动了动唇。

“……它……”

——再见。

那句台词伴着Jim当时那绝望的眼神再一次冷不丁蹦了出来，这让他下意识地说了句：

“……哦见鬼。”

Jim似乎一下子愣住了。

“……什么……？”

他的表情诧异又失望——而这居然让Sherlock觉得有些于心不安了起来。

Sherlock马上道：

“不，我不是那个意思，我只是觉得……”

他想了想。

“那戏剧给我的感觉……很有冲击力，并且……”

——似曾相识。

当他意识到自己马上就要脱口而出这个词的时候，他悬崖勒马般地停住了。

他不知道自己为什么会有这个感觉，毕竟他从未经历过那样的事情。但那样的情景，那样的台词……还有那样的Jim，都让他觉得那样熟悉，熟悉到心痛，熟悉到喘不过气来。

“并且……？”

Jim见他不再说话，便重复了一下这个词，睁着大眼睛等着他的下文。

Sherlock迟疑了一下。

“……并且，很好。”

他最终还是采取了这个含混的说法。

然而即便是这样一个说法，也让Jim一下子看起来雀跃无比。

“真的吗？你真的这么觉得？”

他很开心地问，眼睛弯起可爱的弧度。

“……嗯。”

Sherlock点头。

“那太好了！”

Jim大声说，声音止不住的兴奋。

“那、那……”

他顿了顿，然后有些别扭地又问了一句：

“那你觉得，我演的，怎么样？”

“……很好。非常好。”

这一次，Sherlock倒是不假思索地便答了出来。

然后收到Jim一个加大版的喜悦笑脸。

“哦，哦，我很高兴你会喜欢我的表演，Sherlock。”

他愉悦地说道，双眼神采奕奕。他甚至还开始搓起了双手——据Sherlock的观察，这是他在有些不知所措时会做的动作。

“我……真的特别高兴，真的。”

这让Sherlock无论如何也不能告诉他，他的下半句话。

那句“可是很令人讨厌”。

他承认，Jim确实演得非常好。那样的控制力，那样的爆发力，都是令他咋舌的。

但也正是这一点，他无论如何也喜欢不起来。

他演得太像了，太像了。那些场面，那些情感，逼真的就仿佛他真的亲身经过一般。

亲身经历过。

这几个词让Sherlock浑身窜过一阵让人感到反胃的酥麻感。

他使劲咽了一口吐沫。

Jim还在他面前很近的距离。

他有些想快些离开了。

“Richard！能不能来一下！”

刚好这时，舞台幕布后面一个工作人员的脑袋探出来，叫了一声。

“哦好！”

Jim匆匆应了一声，然后对Sherlock抱歉地一笑：

“呃，你看……”

“没事。你去。”

Sherlock如遇大赦，很快地说道。

“嗯，那好吧，那我过去了。”

Jim边说边往舞台的方向走，走着走着却突然又返回来，从裤子口袋里面拿出手机，塞到Sherlock手里。

Sherlock在那金属方块上感到Jim温热的体温。

“给我留下你电话……好吗？”

“……”

Sherlock拿着那支苹果手机，手指在屏幕上迟疑几秒，最终还是一连串地按下了自己的号码——这让他后来想起来的时候几乎想要抽死自己。

他把输入了自己号码的手机还给Jim，看到Jim像得到宝贝一样小心翼翼地将那号码存了起来。

“那好，那我先去了。”

存好号码的Jim将手机放回裤子口袋中，冲Sherlock挥挥手。

“再见！”

Sherlock心里没来由地又咯噔一下。

“……嗯。”

他没有说再见。

他只是站在那里看Jim快速地跑到舞台上，然后一个闪身消失在了幕布后面。

——再见。

那股有些反胃的感觉再一次没来由地窜了上来，他闭上眼睛，快速地晃了晃脑袋。

他的手心里还有着刚才那支手机上的Jim的体温。

最好还是，再也不要见了吧。

他想，握了握拳，转身离开剧院。


	5. 『第四幕·梦浮生』

——Sherlock。

……Jim？

——Sherlock。

Jim，是你吗？

——Sherlock。

Jim，是你在叫我吗？你在哪儿？

——Sherlock。

你在哪儿，Jim？我看不见你。

——再见。

一片铺天盖地的血红和一声震耳欲聋的枪响，Sherlock在这样的梦中醒来。

他的眼前甚至还能看见那粘稠的红色，他的耳膜也还在鼓鼓地跳着。

他觉得脑袋里面嗡嗡一片。

窗外有些阴，不沉的阴。黎明前的鱼肚白。天空被光明与黑暗交替成一种清冷的不真实的色彩。

Sherlock睁着眼睛瞪着那白花花的天花板好一会儿才冷静下来。

他挣扎着坐起身，将上半身靠在床头的木板上。

背后传来的触感冷且硬，这反而让他感到踏实。

他沉沉呼出一口气，觉得嗓子都干得要冒出火来。

最近，Jim开始频繁地出现在他的梦里。

有的时候他能在梦里看见他。他在站在那里，朝他微笑，笑容飘忽看不真切。

而更多的时候，他并不能看见他。他只能听见他喊他的名字，声音从四面八方传来，从他的身体内部传来。他在一片空虚的白雾里面找他，可他找不到。他只能听见他不停地唤着自己，声音平静，仿佛某种真空。

然而，不管哪一种梦境，最后一定会以一声枪响和一片血红结束。

他不知道在那枪声和那血红之中，Jim是死了还是活着。抑或他其实一直就没有活过，他听到的只是幻觉。

他只知道自己每次醒来之后都会觉得天旋地转头痛欲裂，并且胸口憋闷得要命。这样的状况很长时间都恢复不过来，会让他大半天都觉得心神不宁。

会让他觉得他似乎丢掉了什么东西，全身的血管都因此变得苍白而空虚。

他微弱地从嗓子里面挤出一声难受的声音，习惯性地伸手去抓放在床头柜上的手机。

——一条未读短信。

他有些诧异。

实际上，虽然自己经常需要和别人——Mycroft，Lestrade，或者那些案件的委托人——进行联系，但真正用到自己手机的时候却很少。

一般情况下，他都是顺手牵羊用着John的手机，或者直接指使John按照他的意思将那些短信发出去。

而他自己最多的短信联系对象是John。但是，显而易见地，John绝对不会在昨天半夜的时候闲的没事儿干给自己发短信。

他有些疑惑地按下了阅读键。

——你好Sherlock，我是Jim，Jim Moriarty。虽然有点冒昧但是……想问你明天可以出来喝杯咖啡吗？

“……哦。”

Sherlock叹息出了声。

说实话，他并不想答应这个请求。一方面，他对那个只有着几面之缘的戏剧演员实在没有什么好感；另一方面……在接连好几天晚上做关于这个人的噩梦之后，再见他总归是有些尴尬。所以，他真的不想答应。

于是他将拇指放到返回键上，想装作没看见一样忽略这条短信。

然而。

——Sherlock。

梦里的那个仿佛真空的声音突然又闯进他的脑海，在他的耳朵旁边阴魂不散地回荡着。

——再见。

血红色。枪响。Sherlock握着手机的指尖开始颤抖。

他深呼吸了几下，然后在脑海仍处于一片空白的状况下，眼睁睁地看着自己的手指转而按下了手机的回复键，并且打上了“可以”这个词，然后发送了出去。

——就像中邪一样。

当他清醒过来，看着那“信息已发送”的提示的时候，他能想到的全部就是这句话。

而回信在他还在发愣的当儿就来了。从现在的时间来看，他甚至怀疑Jim为了等他这一条回信一晚上没有睡。

——太好了。

这条短信只有这几个字，然后接连地，又有一条短信送了进来。

他点开下一条短信，那上面写着一个时间，还有一家咖啡馆的名字和具体地址。

……太激动以至于上一条短信的时候忘记写……吗。

Sherlock扶了扶额。他甚至能够看见Jim那张有点紧张却又写满了期待的脸。

他没有再回复，把手机扔到了一边。

天亮了，黑夜退出了舞台，可阴沉却没有退去。

咖啡馆的位置在巴茨医院的对面。Sherlock到的时候里面没有多少人。

他一眼就看到了Jim。他坐在一个靠窗的角落里，笑着冲他挥了挥手。

他默默地走过去，在他的对面坐下。

他看到Jim面前的那杯咖啡已经喝了一大半。

“为什么来这么早？”

他直接问道。

Jim愣了一下，然后不好意思地摸摸鼻头，道：

“啊……我、我怕迟到。”

Sherlock撇撇嘴，不再说话。

Jim问道：

“你要不要点点什么喝……？”

“……也好。”

Sherlock点头。

Jim招手叫来店员，他随便报了一种咖啡的名字。

店员走开了，角落里又只剩下他们俩。

他看见Jim看着自己，眼睛因为阴沉的天色显得深邃得压抑。

他在那眼睛里面，看到一片描绘不出轮廓的暧昧形状。

他皱了皱眉。

“……Jim。”

他开口唤道。

“嗯？什么？”

Jim很快地答道。他的脸上似乎有一种因为他主动挑起话头而产生的雀跃。

他想了想。

“我……”

他想说，我最近总是梦到你。但他总觉得这样的说法很别扭。于是他换了个说法，道：

“……开枪的声音和鲜血的颜色。”

他挑了他梦的每度都是同样的那个结尾中的那两个鲜明到尖锐的意象，试探地问道。

“你知不知道，这有什么含义？”

他看到Jim的表情僵了一下——只有一下，不过还是被他尽收眼底。

“……不，我不知道。”

Jim低下头去，搅了搅他的那杯剩下不多的已经凉了的咖啡，说。

Sherlock不出声地轻哼。

“你知道。”

他确定地说道，然后看到Jim抬起头来，平静的表情显得毫不平静。

“……我怎么可能知道呢。”

他说，还试图毫不在意地笑，不过那一点也不成功。

“那太奇怪了，不是吗？”

Sherlock死死地盯着他，揣摩他脸上的每一个表情细微的变化。

“说谎。”

他断言道。

“你一定知道什么的。”

“我……”

Jim还欲辩驳，却被Sherlock一下子抢白。

“你有事瞒着我。”

天气依然阴沉。窗外不明朗的光从抹在Jim一侧的脸颊上，显得冷而僵硬。他另一边的脸颊则沉在咖啡馆的阴暗里。

他的眼神闪烁不定。

Sherlock觉得一阵闷气冲上来，梗在了胸口。

“你有事瞒着我。”

他重复了一遍这句话，声音支愣愣的。

“你们都是。”

“……我们都……？”

“你，Mycroft，John，甚至Lestrade。你们都。”

Sherlock对着愣在那里的Jim说道。

“有事瞒着我。”

——一直以来，他其实都知道这一点的。

John，Mycroft，Lestrade……所有这些人，似乎都有事情瞒着他。这不需要演绎，只需要稍加观察便能得知了。他们都心照不宣地避开了什么，有意地不和他讲起。

——自从他发生那次车祸以后。

他不知道他们到底瞒着他什么，但他确定一定有什么是他们不想让自己知道的。他们说话小心翼翼，在某些地方含混搪塞，似乎在刻意规避着某个话题。

可他从来无从得知那到底是什么。

这种感觉让他感觉难受。他讨厌那种唯有自己不知道真相的感觉。

而现在，这个刚刚认识的Jim也似乎在瞒着他什么。

直觉告诉他，他们——Jim，和其他那些人——瞒着他的事情似乎是一件。虽然这看起来没有道理，可他就是突然产生了这样一种强烈的感觉。他甚至无法说服自己不去相信这种强烈的直觉。

他深深蹙起眉，用极其锐利的眼光盯着Jim，似乎在试图将他穿透。

“告诉我，你瞒着我什么。”

“我……”

Jim语塞，再度低下头去搅拌了两下咖啡。然后他转过脸去，看向窗外。

他顺着Jim的眼神向外看去。

巴茨医院的楼体在阴天下显得苍白而死寂。

Sherlock觉得自己的心脏猛地抽搐了一下。

“……Sherlock。”

Jim突然说，依然看着窗外。他的表情淡然，他的眼神飘向很远的地方。

“你要知道，其实有的时候……

“瞒着你的人才是最痛苦的。”

Sherlock的心脏又是一下抽搐。

他觉得他的血液开始蹭蹭地向上涌，他的脑袋里面开始有什么东西要翻滚着喷涌出来。

“……你……”

他使劲眨了两下眼睛，却说不出话。

此时，Jim转回头来，带着一点若有若无的微笑看着自己。

他觉得那张脸庞离他又远又近，又熟悉又陌生，就像一个梦，他看不出真相，分不出真假。

“Sherlock，你看这天气，阴沉沉的。”

他端起咖啡来，轻轻抿了一口。

“总让人觉得——失落了点儿什么。你说呢？”

“……你……”

Sherlock瞪大眼睛看着Jim。他脑海中那种叫嚣着的莫名冲动愈发的强烈了起来。

而Jim却突然一下子又回复到了一开始的时候那种有些紧张又有些激动的表情，快得让他几乎反应不过来。

“——什么的。”

他呵呵笑着，再一次伸手摸了摸鼻子，眼睛闪着单纯而兴奋的光。

“那是我刚才新戏的台词，怎么样？有没有突然被我带入戏？”

“……”

脑海中翻涌着的鼓动慢慢消失了，Sherlock松下一口气。

他不知道该如何作答。

“没反应？”

Jim伸手，在他眼前晃了两下。

“不会吧，我真的演得这么好，让你这么吃惊啊？”

他有些调侃地说道。

而Sherlock只是继续沉默地看着他，不回答。

“……咳咳。”

Jim见状，也只好尴尬地干咳两声，然后从随身带着的一个包里摸出一张票，推到Sherlock面前。

“实际上，我今天约你出来，就是来给你送这个的。”

他很欣喜地对Sherlock说道。

“就是刚才有那句台词的那出戏，马上就要上了，还是VIP包厢的票哦。”

“……”

Sherlock垂下眼帘，扫了一眼那张票，然后拿起来，放进了上衣口袋里。

“好。”

他答道。

即使他的理智告诉自己不能再去看了，不能再和这个人有过多的牵扯了。

可刚才那股鼓动的余韵却让他的理智丧失了对他的行动的指挥权。

“我会去的。”

他简短地说。

“好！”

Jim开心地眨眨眼。眼神干净而纯粹。

“你知道吗。”

他轻快地说道。

“我很喜欢……很喜欢你来看我演戏。每次当我知道你坐在下面的时候，我就会觉得……很开心，然后演得就会更加投入。”

“……哦。”

Sherlock不知该如何作答，只得点点头。

而Jim却似乎因为兴奋而对于他的冷淡回复毫不介意。

“那你那天，一定要来哦！”

他说道。

而Sherlock只能点头，他也只想到了点头。

“……嗯。”

天气阴沉，有种说不出来的压抑感。

巴茨医院在阴天下显得冰冷而毫无生气。

Sherlock在和Jim一起走出那间咖啡馆的时候，闻到Jim身上传来的冷掉的咖啡香。


	6. 『第五幕·怨憎会』

那场车祸是个意外。那是Sherlock在一次追赶凶手的时候发生的。

那次他伤得很重。他不知道治疗过程是怎么样的——据John说情况非常危急，手术进行了好久——他只知道他醒来之后感觉并没有那么糟糕，虽然直到完全康复为止他确实在医院里面住了令他感到崩溃的很长的一段时间。

而出院以后，他的生活一如往常，一切和车祸之前没有什么不同。

除了他身边的人都开始有意无意地隐瞒他一些什么。

他觉得这应该和那场车祸有关，但似乎又不完全是因为那个。他始终不能得知他们到底瞒了他什么，但他有时确实觉得心里空落落的，总有种说不清道不明的空虚感。

然后，他遇上了Jim Moriarty。

然后，他开始不停地做那个梦。

再然后。

——你看，这天气阴沉沉的，似乎总让人觉得失落了点儿什么……

Sherlock坐在已经没有人的剧场里，盯着舞台上的红色幕布一动不动。

刚才那出戏里，Sherlock只记住了这唯一一句台词。

可就是这唯一一句台词，让他终于有种豁然开朗的感觉。

他勾了勾嘴角。

红色的幕布动了一下，他看到Jim从幕布后面钻出来，笑盈盈地向自己走过来。

他面无表情地看着Jim一点点走近。

“Sherlock。”

Jim还带点儿演戏的兴奋劲儿，站到他面前微笑问道。

“我演的怎么样？”

Sherlock不出声地冷哼一声。

“……好极了。就像真的一样。”

“那太好了！”

Jim却似乎由于激动而未有听出他语气里的冷淡，继续开心地说。

“你知道，我很喜欢这次这个角色，演得比以往任何一次都要投入呢。”

Sherlock几乎都要冷哼出声了。

“看得出来。”

他的手指在椅子的扶手上敲了两下。

“你很投入这个角色，演得足以以假乱真。”

他说着，扯起嘴角，摆出一个极其假的笑容。

“Jim Moriarty先生。”

Jim的表情一下子僵了。

“……Sherlock，你……”

他眨了两下眼睛，往后退了两步，和Sherlock拉开了一点距离。

Sherlock趁着这个当儿便站起身来，借着自己的身高微微低头俯视着Jim。

“我。”

他点点头，说道。

“我在这儿。”

Jim的眼睛又眨了两下。

然后，Sherlock看到他的表情开始慢慢地变化。那过程极快却又极慢，就像蛇蜕皮一样充满了戏剧性的效果。他看到一种冰冷而戏谑的笑从Jim脸上的每一个细纹开始慢慢扩散到他的眼角眉梢。他看见他那双单纯无害的眼睛里面闪起匕首一样的光。

“哦，Honey。”

他说，用一种诡异的腔调。

“告诉我，你都想起了多少？”

Sherlock看着Jim。

“毒药。玉簪。游泳池。”

他终于明白自己到底丢掉了什么。

“The Woman。猎犬。莱辛巴赫。”

是记忆。那些有关Jim Moriarty的记忆。

“巴茨医院的屋顶。”

那句台词就像一个特殊的装置，一下触碰到了某个被莫名尘封的开关。于是这些记忆便从大脑的某个角落叫嚣着往外涌，他在一瞬间觉得身体就像被电击了一样麻木而僵硬，却又有着由内而外的疼痛。

“最后的问题。”

而在疼痛过后，是一种比疼痛更让人觉得难受的清醒。

“三个狙击手，三条人命，一个童话的结局。”

那种清醒就像是一个局外人旁观着一场演出，似是毫无关系却又休戚相关。他看见之前那些事情的每一个细节，他想起每一种细微的感觉——兴奋，战栗，冲动，恐惧，担忧……这些感觉从复苏的记忆中井喷而出，在他的皮肤下横冲直撞，让他感到一阵头痛欲裂，却又冷静的铭心刻骨。

“还有……”

他终于知道他对Jim的厌恶究竟从何而来——他记起了一切，包括对Jim的感觉。

他记起他享受他给他的刺激，他热爱他给他的冲击。但他又同时憎恶着他，憎恶着他拿自己身边的人作威胁，憎恶他将自己的心当儿戏。

他记起他是他唯一的对手。命运的宿敌……

“枪响和鲜血。”

——也记起他们终归殊途。

他看见Jim的表情微妙，瞳孔里面卷起漩涡。

他的背后是巨大的已经落幕的舞台，红色的幕布在昏暗的灯光里发出黑色。

他听见他凉凉地说：

“真没想到……”

他的语气戏谑，带着某种遗憾的唏嘘。

“这么快就落幕了。”

Sherlock不置可否地耸耸肩。

“你演的确实不错。”

他说。

“几乎毫无破绽，就快让我真的以为你就是一个话剧演员而已了。”

“——如果你没有想起来的话。”

Jim也学他耸耸肩，感慨地说。

Sherlock看着他，几秒钟沉默。

他的记忆连成完成的线条。他看见Jim在实验室，在泳池边，在巴茨的楼顶，在舞台上，在咖啡厅里，在自己面前。他看见每一个他都是那样的生动，但他对每一个又只能得到一个模糊的印象。

就像一个真正的戏子，他根本分不清楚哪个角色才是真正的他。

——这是让他最最厌恶他的地方。

“你，”

他语气平直快速地问道。

“你究竟想要做什么？”

Jim张开嘴，无声地笑了起来。

他的眼神亮得危险。

“你知道，Sherlock，没有你的世界，真是太无聊了。”

他摇摇头，似乎在喟叹人类的平凡与渺小。

“大家都那么愚蠢，那么平庸——甚至都没有人发现现在这个Richard Brook就是几年前那个Jim Moriarty！……无聊，太无聊了。”

他用舌尖发出几声鄙夷的啧啧的声音。

“而只有你，Sherlock，能让我觉得不那么无聊——不过你竟然失忆了，不记得我了，这真是让我觉得太伤心了，Honey。”

他说着，甚至耷拉下嘴角，仿佛真的很伤心的样子。

这让Sherlock更加的反感起来。

“……所以？”

他简洁明了地问。

Jim向前走了两步，走到他的面前停下，抬起头看着自己。

他能看见Jim脸上没有完全卸干净的粉底。

他能看见Jim眼底毫无温度的笑意。

他听见Jim一字一顿地说，他的气息一下一下地扑在自己的脸上：

“我只是想要再一次带着你跳舞，我亲爱的Sherlock。”

Sherlock感觉到一种奇特的感觉在自己的胸腔里悄无声息的蔓延。

那感觉混杂着厌恶，似乎还有点别的什么，并不强烈，却有着如同慢性毒药般的侵蚀性，一点点地在他体内扩散。所到之处，留下一种带着钝痛的空虚。

时间在那种空虚中滞慢了下来，全部凝固在了Jim那双深不见底的眸子里面。

Sherlock在那里面，看见自己的身影摇晃。

“……可现在。”

他张口，声音有些发涩地问道。

“我想起来了。你要杀了我么。”

他看到Jim像听见笑话一样笑了出来。

“杀了你？怎么可能！”

他大声地说，声音在剧场里面荡起一圈圈的涟漪。

“虽然你的记忆回来的有些令我觉得出乎意料，但我也不会就那样杀了你。”

他挑挑眉毛，像陈说秘密一眼对Sherlock轻声说道：

“我要邀你跳最后的一支舞，Sherlock。”

时间在Jim的眼底剥落成碎片。

Sherlock咽了咽口水，咽下一种蒸腾上来的炙热感觉。

他没有说话。

他径直从Jim身边走了开去，他的肩膀恨恨地碰到Jim的肩膀。

他没有回头。

他在离开剧院的时候，听见里面传出来Jim疯狂的，疯狂的笑。


	7. 『终幕·戏如生』

Dear Sherlock：

如果你收到了这封信，那很遗憾，那说明你以后再也见不到我了——哦，别着急，我知道你有很多事情想问我，所以我才会给你留这封信的——你知道我什么都喜欢事先做好准备。

那么，问题太多，从哪一个开始呢？

我猜你一定想先问我为什么知道你是假死之后还不去找你，对吗？但这个问题其实没什么回答的必要，谁叫你那个时候没有选择我呢，honey？: (

那下一个问题——我为什么在你失忆之后不告诉你所有真相？哦，好吧，你觉得如果我真的告诉你了，你会信吗？再说，就算你信了，以我们“死”之前那种状态，我可不指望你能就那么选择和我自爱一起。而且，实际上，用一个新的身份和你重新开始这实在是太有意思了——比直接告诉你有意思多了; )

嗯……接下来是关于那场爆炸？哦，你可太心急了宝贝儿，比起爆炸，我可更乐意说说那场性爱。我很喜欢那场性爱，我相信你也是。至于为什么要这么做……我只是想要试试看你对我还有没有感觉罢了。

至于爆炸，实际上我是有炸弹的控制开关的，只不过……啧啧，宝贝儿，你的表现让我有点儿失望——你的记性比我想象的居然还要差。所以——BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB！

那为什么还要让你活下来？哦，我说过了，I’m so changeable。这是我唯一的缺点，亲爱的。

然后，让我们来进入最后一个问题，也是你一直想问的那个问题：

——到底哪个我才是我？

哦，这个问题听起来真有哲学的意味儿，我爱这个问题。

那现在，就让我来给你这个笨学生讲解这个哲学问题吧——Sherlock，我说过，我是这世上另一个你。所以，所有角色都是我，所有角色也都不是我。到底哪个才是真正的我并不重要。只有有你的地方，我的存在才有意义。你就是我全部的意义。

……好啦，哲学课上完了，学生你有什么问题吗？

不过你就算有问题，为师我也不会再回答你了——因为你已经不能再见到我了。不用费劲找我，这一次我会消失得很彻底很彻底——所以从某种意义上说，这个猫捉老鼠的游戏最终还是我赢了，对吧？

要说的都说的差不多了。一般人信的末尾都会写些什么呢？一些祝福的话？

那好吧，如果一定要这样结尾的话，那就让我祝福你，我亲爱的Sherlock——祝你好运。

祝你幸福。

爱你的

Jim Moriarty

Sherlock握着这封信，站在巴茨医院的屋顶。

天气晴好。碧空如洗。万里无云。

他站在那里，最后扫了一眼这封信，然后将它默默地、一点一点地撕成了碎片。

撒手，细碎的纸屑随着微风，在蓝天下的纷乱地飞舞直至不见。

——就像他无处安放的心。

他继续站在那里，毫无目的地看了一会儿。

蓝天。楼房。街道。行人。

一切一如往常。

如同一场戏的落幕。帷幕落下之后，一切都发生过了，但一切都没有发生。大多数人不会记得曾经发生过什么。

——却也有人沉溺其中，醉生梦死，不可自拔。

Sherlock站在巴茨医院的屋顶，毫无目的地看着这个世界。

行人。街道。楼房。蓝天。

一切一如往常。

一如往常。

除了他的心已不在。

转身，他离开了屋顶。

落在他鞋上的最后一片纸屑随着他的动作飞起，很快地湮没在了蓝天之下。

毫无踪迹。

毫无踪迹。


	8. 『终幕2·戏如生』

Sherlock直直地躺在沙发上，双眼没有焦距地盯着头顶上方的天花板。

发呆。

John已经结婚搬了出去，Hudson太太也不在。整个房间里面落满了沾着灰尘的刺眼阳光，覆盖在他的身上，就像一块遮盖陈年旧物的毯。

Sherlock躺在那里，双手并拢，指尖抵着唇瓣。

发呆。

发呆。

如死一般发呆。

从Jim离开，已经过了近两年了。

这两年间，他并没有试图找过他。他知道，如果Jim不想让自己找到他，那么自己一定不可能找到他——不管他是死是活。

所以他从未寻找过他。

他知道自己已经把他弄丢了——连同自己内心所有的情感的一起。

他们的故事，结局苍白，就连回忆都空虚的如同一场镜花水月，曲终人散之后，空留嗟叹。

——实际上，连嗟叹都不再有了。

Sherlock躺在那里，一动不动，盯着天花板发呆。

如同一具尸体。

——吱——

他听见一层大门打开的声音。

他浑身上下紧绷起来。

随后他听见脚步声。一级一级爬上台阶的脚步声。慢慢地，一步一顿地，向楼上走来。

他睁大了眼睛，眼神有了焦距。

他听着那脚步声顺着台阶，一步大于一步，一步近于一步。愈发清晰，越发深刻。

他甚至屏住了呼吸。

脚步声在他的门口停住了。

他没有动。

他听见门打开了。

没有人走进来。

他却没有扭头去看。

他听见细微的呼吸声，顺着空气，震荡他的耳边。

“你居然不来迎接我，我简直太伤心了。”

门口的人声音圆润而熟悉，带着夸张的起伏。

“Dear Sherlock。”

Sherlock甚至抑制不住肌肉的颤抖。

他躺在那里，浑身僵直，一动都不敢动。

“……Jim。”

他说，听见自己的声音有着闷闷的躁动。

“你。”

他说不下去了。他想不出来任何可以说的句子。他的语言功能似乎丧失。

他依然盯着天花板。他看见阳光里裹挟着的灰尘回旋着起舞。

他听见Jim轻笑，声音震落几粒飞舞的灰尘。

“我在这儿，是的，没错。”

他说道。

“你怎么还不出来迎接我？”

“……你。”

Sherlock还是只能说出这一个词。他仍然没有动。他看着面前亮得不真实的阳光。他怕自己一转头，所有这一切都会消失不见。

“我，”

Jim接着他的话头，说了一句莫名其妙的话：

“我可不能再凭着记忆走进去了，Sherlock。两年了，我对你的房间的记忆可有点儿模糊了。”

Sherlock愣了愣，随即慢动作地转过头。

视线慢慢地移动，最终，他看见了，看见了Jim站在门口，手扶着门框，笑着——并没有看着自己。

他的双眼睁着，却没有任何焦距，毫无聚点地落在他面前的空气里。

“……你……？”

Sherlock嘴唇抽动了两下，然后从沙发上起身，缓缓地向门口走了过去。

Jim的眼神依然那样飘在没有聚点的前方。他只是在微笑，微笑等着他走近。

Sherlock就像走近一个幻象一样的，那样小心翼翼地走了过去。

他最终停在了Jim面前。

Jim似乎在看着他。但他却没有看着他。

他没有看着任何东西。

他看不见任何东西。

“你的眼睛……”

Sherlock伸手，在Jim面前晃了两下。

Jim的眼睛眨都不眨。

“……一点小代价。”

Jim耸耸肩，无所谓地说道。

“我说过了，善变是我唯一的缺点。而这是我受到的惩罚。”

Sherlock心里突然像被针扎了一样，尖锐而短促的疼了一下。

“……那你，又为什么……”

“我隔这么久回来，是因为我的眼睛花了很长的时间治疗——当然现在事实证明，那没有什么用处。”

Jim打断他，用轻松地口气说。

“而我回来，是因为……”

他顿了顿，稍微抬起头，用那双空洞的眼睛“看着”Sherlock。

Sherlock因为那双眼睛里面的虚无而几乎窒息。

“我是如此善变……”

他说，声音悠远而柔软，融进了满屋温暖的日光里。

“却变不了想你。”

阳光瞬间在房间里面爆炸，发出无声的巨响和耀眼的光亮。

Sherlock却在这爆炸中，听到微风吹过的声音。

他站在那里，看着Jim的那双已经没有了神采的眸子，觉得大脑里面一片甜美的空白。

在这一片空白里，他听见Jim对他说：

“我都这样说了，你难道，不表示点儿什么吗？”

而自己在下一秒便将Jim拥进了怀里。

“Jim。”

他的身体柔软。

“Jim。”

他的发际有着特殊的香。

“Jim。”

他的体温真实而熟悉。

“Jim。”

他在这里。就像梦，却不是梦。

“Jim。”

他抱着他，觉得世界重新亮了起来。

“……我……”

舞台上的幕布重新拉开，灯光再次响起。演员重新登台，妆容依旧，却已大不相同。

“爱你。”

前一场戏到此为止，后一场戏却从此开始。

他听见Jim在他肩头，笑着，哭了。

戏里戏外，又是一生。

【终】


End file.
